There are existing approaches for monitoring enterprise systems at infrastructure, application, and enterprise levels. In the domain of network management, there are existing approaches that provide a range of monitoring capabilities for network security, performance, connectivity and topology. Also, other approaches include application monitoring tools that track availability and application performance through simulated end-user transactions.
Existing approaches also include enterprise intelligence tools that support data integration, analysis and reporting, and help managers monitor the overall health of the enterprise. Additional approaches include integrated monitoring capabilities across different levels.
However, the existing approaches do not provide a general-purpose management infrastructure that can track end-to-end transactions in a real-time network. A number of existing approaches are domain-specific in nature. There are thus several versions of IBM Tivoli composite application management (ITCAM) customized for different environments such as, for example, service-oriented architecture (SOA), Websphere, and java platform, enterprise edition (J2EE), which make use of a variety of product/protocol/domain-specific information and application response measurements (ARM) instrumentation to track transaction status. Similarly, other approaches provide stand-alone hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) server performance monitoring, and/or depend on in-built correlators and start/end tokens to tie related transaction steps, and/or provide only response-time data of network transitions.